Kuripurin
Kuripurin (栗プリン) to koreańska utaite, znana ze swojego delikatnego i uroczego głosu. Najczęściej robi covery piosenek w średnim tempie. Często wspólnie pracuje z koreańskimi utaite, jak Wataame, Guriri i Nobunaga, mimo że współpracowała także z innymi, tak jak Valshe. Kuripurin żyje w Korei i odwiedziła Japonię. Pomimo tego, że nie mówi po japońsku, ma dobrą wymowę. Jej najpopularniejszym coverem jest "clock lock works", ma ponad 430 tysięcy wyświetleń na NND. Wydała album Four o'clock world wraz z jej krążkiem 'CGK' na 'THE VOC@LOID MASTER 20', 20 października 2012. Projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.11.07) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Moon Waltz) (2008.12.03) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.12.08) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.14) (Zdjęte z NND) # "2" (2008.12.31) # "Dear" (Zdjęte z NND) (2009.02.03) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.08) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.02.16) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Toeto" (Zdjęte z NND) (2009.02.19) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.23) # "magnet" feat. Kuripurin i Valshe (2009.05.07) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2009.07.02) # "Fire◎Flower" (Zdjęte z NND) (2009.07.07) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (2009.08.04) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.17) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2009.09.07) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.26) # "Starduster" feat. Kuripurin and Wataame (2009.10.22) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kuripurin, Vin i Han (2009.11.20) (Community only) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.03) # "Brandnew Mind" (2009.12.13) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, H+ero, Wataame, Kakichoco, Guriri, Komeru i Soraru (2009.12.24) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.02.13) # "Cardioid" (2010.02.25) # "Jenga" (2010.03.22) # "1925" (2010.04.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.04.27) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.04.28) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2010.04.29) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2010.04.30) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) (2010.05.01) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.05.02) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.08) # "Jutenija" (2010.09.23) # "Juliet to Romeo" feat. Kuripurin i Wataame (2010.10.09) # "Knife" feat. Kuripurin, TMDC i Guriri (2010.10.13) # "crack" (2010.12.05) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.01.17) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kakichoco, Seriyu i Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Yubikiri" (2011.05.15) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Shalion" (2011.08.25) (Community) # "escaflowne sora" (2011.09.03) (Community) # "Ninjin Loves you Yeah!" (2011.09.21) (Community) # "Tooi Sora" feat. Kuripurin i Wataame (2011.10.17) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Kuripurin, Guriri, Wataame, ENE i Nobunaga (2011.12.01) # "Drug and Drop" (2011.12.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kuroneko Kei Joshi" (Black Cat Girl) (2012.02.04) # "PONPONPON" (2012.02.22) # "Hotaru" (2012.03.15) # "Labyrinth" (2012.04.05) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (2012.04.23) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.07.13) # "Ai Dee" (2012.08.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kuripurin i Yuudai (2012.09.10) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Kuripurin, Nobunaga i Guriri (2012.12.16) # "Parastellar" (2013.08.20) # "Umbrella" (2013.08.20) # "Let It Go" (2014.03.15) # "Parallel Hearts" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, sunsea i Harmonica (2014.05.29) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica i Romeron (2014.11.14) # "Love is an Open Door" -Korean ver.- (2014.12.09) (YT) # "Alone" (Koreański) (2014.12.09) (YT) # "Fairytale," (2015.01.27) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.27) }} Dyskografia |track1title = Usotsuki no Sekai |track1info = (Liar's World) |track1lyricist = scop |track1composer = scop |track1arranger = scop |track2title = Parastellar |track2lyricist = emon |track2composer = emon |track2arranger = emon |track3title = Light Falls |track3lyricist = yuxuki |track3composer = yuxuki |track3arranger = yuxuki |track4title = Hotaru |track4lyricist = PENGUINS PROJECT |track4composer = PENGUINS PROJECT |track4arranger = PENGUINS PROJECT |track5title = Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara |track5lyricist = koyori |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = koyori |track6title = Labyrinth |track6lyricist = kei |track6composer = gomezP, kei |track6arranger = gomezP |track7title = Umbrella |track7lyricist = yuniP |track7composer = yuniP |track7arranger = yuniP |track8title = Tada shikau aru you ni |track8lyricist = DATEKEN |track8composer = DATEKEN |track8arranger = DATEKEN }} Galeria Ciekawostki *Nauczyła się japońskiego sama, poprzez oglądanie anime, aktorstwo głosowe i piosenki. *Odwiedziła główne biuro Nico Nico. Linki * Twitter * mixi Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Kobiety